The last kiss
by Vero Cullen Northman
Summary: Reneé esta muerta dejando a Bella y Emmett solos, se preguntaran ¿que le paso a Charlie? facil, los dejo, los dejo llevandose consigo a la mas pequeña de tres hermanos: Vannesa.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la muy genial y esplendida mente de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía, su servidora. Dejen Review, aunque sea para decirme que no soy una buena escritora & que me dé por vencida.**_

Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Renée –mi madre- y la extrañaba, nunca salía, solo para ir a la escuela o el trabajo.

Hasta que un día tuve un su sueño, muy raro con Renée, la cual hace meses no veía, ni soñaba. La cual me había hecho prometerle que saldría adelante por Emmett y por Vanessa

Todo cambio cuando conocí a Edward Anthony Cullen –el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Alice- O eso creía yo. Porque me había enamorado de él pero él de mi nunca nadie se podría enamorar de una persona tan torpe y despistada como yo, nadie. Menos él, tan guapo, perfecto, lindo, tierno, caballeroso –algo. Y sobre todo: con novia. Y esa novia Tanya Denali. La persona más zorra más hipócrita que nadie. Y todo eso lo sabía porque ella Tanya me había… Ashhhh.


	2. Tristeza

Como todas las mañanas desde hace ya dos años, me despertó mi madre ésta mañana para ir al colegio, había pasado mala noche, con pesadillas sobre muertes de mis amigos y mi familia, y me costaba trabajo levantarme, a los diez minutos mi madre volvió a despertarme ésta vez con más premura, se me estaba haciendo tarde, para ir al colegio, me levanté como un bólido, apenas si me lave la cara me zampe el desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahí estaba mi mamá diciéndome:

-Que comas despacio, que te vas a ahogar-

Con las prisas del momento le contesté de mala gana. Sí, ya lo sé, no empieces a regañarme, aún tuve que soportar las preguntas de rigor:

¿Llevas el almuerzo?, ¿te cepillaste los dientes?, ¿Tienes listos los libros…?-ya estaba a punto de gritarle peor que cuando me enojaba…

Yo aún más impaciente le contestaba levantando un poco la voz

-Que te dije que sí! -–le grite ya exasperada e irritada.

Ella sonrió suavemente y me dijo:

-Anda, dale un beso a tú madre y ve con cuidado a la escuela.

Alce los hombros con fastidio y le dije medio enfadada: -¡Mamá! ¡Que ya es muy tarde no tengo tiempo para eso! -le dije ya muy exasperada.

-Está bien hija, ve de prisa, que Dios te proteja. -–sonrió cálidamente mi mamá, como si yo nunca le hubiese gritado, a pesar de que fue lo que hice.

Aún retumban mis propias palabras en mi oído:"[No tengo tiempo para eso...]"

Con las prisas y el enfado me pasó por alto un leve destello de tristeza en su mirada, mientras iba corriendo hacia la escuela estuve a punto de regresarme a darle el beso a mi madre, sentía un nudo en el corazón, pero mis compañeros comenzaron a llamarme y fuí hacia ellos, ¿con que excusa regresaría?

¿Qué iba a darle un beso a mi mamá? se hubiesen reído de mí –ya que yo tenía 17 años. De todas formas al regresar a casa después de las clases vería a mi madre en la puerta de mi casa esperándome como siempre, temerosa de que me suceda algo, impaciente: si tardo unos minutos, ya que me he entretenido con mis amigs. El día se me pasó volando en la escuela, entre clase y clase, platicas y almuerzo, y se me había olvidado el incidente de la mañana, sin embargo ésta vez, apenas sonó el timbre salí corriendo a mi casa sin entretenerme, desde la esquina esperaba divisar la figura de mi madre en la puerta, pero no había nadie ésta vez, supuse que estaría adentro entretenida con algo pero extrañé de momento su presencia tan segura. Antes de tocar el timbre salió a la puerta mi hermano-Emmett -¿Pero era mi hermano?-Aquel joven, se veía mucho mayor, los hombros caídos, los ojos hinchados y un profundo halo de tristeza lo rodeaba, mi corazón empezó a latir alocadamente, presintiendo algo, apenas me salió la voz para decir:

-¿Qué pasa Emmett, mamá está bien?- en un suspiro me contestó: -Tú madre sufrió un ataque al corazón ésta mañana su muerte fué instantánea, nadie se enteró hasta que vinieron a visitarla y la encontraron ahí tendida en el pasillo, fué muy rápido, hijo, se fué nuestro ángel...-un sollozo salió de su garganta y no pudo continuar hablando. ¿Mi mamá?, ¿mi mamá?, la que todas las mañanas me despierta, la que por las noches reza conmigo y me daba un beso de buenas noches, mi madre, a la que ésta mañana contesté de mal modo, a la que no le dí el beso de despedida, mi mamá? Y yo no le di su beso, mi beso. El Último Beso. El de despedida. -pensé para mis adentros.

Dios, perdóname, dile que me perdone, aún soy muy joven, pretendiendo ser una mujer, dile, por favor, que ella es lo que más quiero en esta vida, que sus abrazos me han dado seguridad siempre y es ahí donde me he sentido más protegido, dile que su suave sonrisa me acompañará toda la vida, y que prometo valorar a las personas que comparten conmigo mi existencia, no malhumorarme con ellas sin ningún motivo, y que les daré mil besos, día a día, por todos los que no pude darle a ella, a mis hijos, sus nietos, Cuídala por mí, mi Dios, que ella es muy buena, y dile por favor, Dios mío, que cuando me toque la hora de partir de este mundo venga a mi lecho y me arrope como siempre lo hizo, cuando aún era muy pequeña. Que siempre la amare, y la sigo amando.

-¿Por qué a mamá -¿Por qué?- Emmett mi mamá- Y me eche a llorar, en los brazos de mi hermano, como a una niña a la cual le quitaron su muñeca favorita. No pude darle a mi madre El Ultimo Beso.

Después perdí la nación del tiempo todo se había vuelto negro –todo- no recordaba nada solo algo horrible: que mi mamá se había ido y se iría para siempre, para ya no volver. De pronto desperté en mi habitación y encontré ahí al Dr. Carlisle Cullen –el papá de mi mejor amiga. Casi hermana.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- le pregunte.

-Te desmayaste –me explico el Dr.- Alice esta aquí. Quiso venir y estar contigo cuando se entero de lo que le paso a tu madre. Yo no quería que viniera –confeso-, porque sabía que ibas a estar triste después de la noticia, pero aquí esta.

-Hola Bella- me saludo la aludida. Y me lance a sus bracos como había pasado con mi hermano, al igual me puse a llorar en su hombro.

-Oh, Alice, mi mamá- solté lágrimas unas tras otras.

-Bella, tienes que ser fuerte por ti y tus hermanos. Emmett y Nessie te necesitan, necesitan que estes bien. No te dejes vencer esa no es la Bella que conozco. Mi amiga es muy fuerte y valiente, aunque algo torpe –se rio ante lo cierto- Amiga no te dejes vencer –-me volvió a decir- ¡No lo hagas!

Y esa fue la última plática –-normal- que llegue a tener con alguien que no fuera unas cuantas palabritas con Emmett. No salía, si acaso solo para ir a la escuela o ir al trabajo, nada más. El día del funeral no fui por temor a no aguantar y no soportarlo, no me quería despedir así de ella de mi madre. No quería.

Solo me quedaba en casa, si acaso solo salía para ir al trabajo y a la escuela. Alice siempre me invitaba a salir, pero yo siempre decía: "No Alice, gracias"


	3. Zombi

-Bella necesitas salir –-me dijo mi hermano- Anda enana vamos a salir: a el cine ¿sí? –-pregunto.

-Emmett gracias por la invitación pero no quiero salir enserio –le asegure.

-Bella ¿Cuánto piensas seguir así? –pregunto.

-Así ¿Cómo? –-pregunte un poco molesta de que siempre me salga con que debo salir y me desespera.

-Así como muerta, como zombi—me miro preocupado.

-No estoy como zombi.

-Claro que si, mírate-dijo señalándome-, no comes solo cuando quieres y eso cada cuanto pasa: casi nunca. No sales, solo para ir a la escuela o a trabajar, yo también la extraño. Pero no puedo estar así como tú: muerta. ¿Crees que no la extraño, que no la necesito como tú? Qué no estoy triste de que se haya ido ¿eh?

-Sí, se que la extrañas que la necesitas y también se que estas triste. Pero… pero la necesito mucho.

-Lo sé. Por eso se que tienes que salir.

-Lo sé –acepte.

-¿Entonces? Sal con Alice, sal conmigo –-continuó, pregunto-: ¿Hace cuanto que no sales, Bella?

-No lo sé Emmett tal vez meses, no estoy segura –admití-. Está bien, está bien. Vamos a salir si es eso que quieres que haga-–le dije antes de salir.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -–pregunto ya algo entusiasmado.

-Al parque, nada mas quiero caminar ¿está bien? -–pregunte ya arta de que siempre me estuvieran diciendo lo mismo.

-Con tal de que salgas –-continúo parloteando-. Llamare a Alice a su celular para que después salgan al cine.

-¡No! -–grite, lo que menos quería era ir de compras con Alice porque eso sería lo primero que se le viniera a la mente a mi mejor amiga-. Por favor no le llames va a querer que vallamos de compras y sabes que odio ir de compras con ella, se tarda casi todo el día en un probador –-explique.

-Está bien no le llamare pero algún día me vas a estar rogando por salir-–se quejo-, y yo no te voy a dar permiso.

-Sí, si lo que digas-–me burlé.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque o más bien bosque que había atrás de la casa. Así nos la pasamos casi una hora caminando sin saber el rumbo que seguíamos pero era fácil no perderse. Ya que había un sendero que daba directo para la casa. Ya estaba un poco relajada gracias a la caminata. Pero nos tuvimos que regresar porque a mi hermanito le dio hambre. Pero para no cocinar me ofreció comprar pizza y yo accedí a lo que pidió ya que yo no me sentía con ánimos de cocinar, solo hubiese preparado huevos y, con lo que le gustan a mi hermano. -. Pensé para mis adentros. Como ya tenía sueño me disponía a subir a dormir. Pues mi hermano se había puesto a ver un partido de basquetbol y a mí la verdad no me agradaba mucho.

-Buenas noches-–me despedí.

-Buenas noches -–contesto Emmett-. Que descanses enana Swan-Pensé.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, tropezando con los escalones. Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la debida. Me cambie poniéndome mi playera medio roída y unos pants los cuales eran muy cómodos. Me acurruque en mi cama de la forma en que solía dormir: de lado y en posición fetal. Se me fueron cerrando los parpados hasta que me quede dormida.

""Estaba aquí en casa pero estaba todo obscuro y escuche una voz la cual desde hace meses –los cuales me parecían años- no escuchaba. Extrañaba aquella voz: la de mi madre.

-"Bella, hija –me respondió la voz de aquella persona-, hija –repitió.

-"Sí, mamá –le conteste con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos- ¿Dónde estás mamá?

-Aquí Bella, mi niña con mente adulta –contesto mi madre a un metro de mi.

-Mamá te he extrañado mucho –le confesé- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? –le pregunte todavía llorando.

-Yo también te extraño, hija, no te he dejado sola, tienes a tus hermanos a Emmett y a Vanessa y también a Alice. –Contesto-. No te dejes vencer siempre voy a estar contigo.

-Mamá…

-Bella hazme una promesa.

-Claro lo que quieras, mamá –le conteste sin pensarlo.

-Intenta vivir. Sal, diviértete, no por mi culpa vas a dejar de ser tú…

-Mamá no sé –ahora me arrepentí de la promesa- No puedo, te extraño –le dije.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé pero… ¡Promételo! –grito.


	4. Promesa

-¡Bella, promételo! –grito.

-Está bien, está bien, lo prometo –acepte.

-Gracias… te quiero, los quiero mucho a los tres –me aseguro.""

Era un sueño raro pero tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre tenía que vivir…

…como ella misma me lo había dicho. Asi que me levante, me di una ducha, cambie. Baje para hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días, enana –saludo mi hermano.

-Buenos días, grandote –salude yo.

-¿Qué tal tu noche? –pregunto.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Que bien –contesto.

-Emmett –le llame y el volteo- ¿Puedo salir con Alice? –pregunte.

-¡Por supuesto! Sal diviértete hermanita. –Me aseguro mientras se metía el último pedazo de hot cakes- Anda O llegas tarde.

-No lo creo con lo loco que conduces llegare en 15 o 10 minutos-–le asegure dándole un beso en la mejilla, empezando a reír.

Salimos de la casa. Emmett como siempre conducía como loco pero claro sin pasarse un solo semáforo, mamá nos educo así: respetando las leyes de tránsito. Hm. Y como predije llegue 10 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, con el patio casi lleno.

-Adiós hermanito, te veo al rato –me despedí.

-Claro enana, cuídate. –Me contesto-. Paso a la salida por ti después de la universidad.

-Claro, bye, con cuidado –le dije- Nos vemos.

Me dirigí a la clase de Lengua –la primera que tenía el día de hoy- Y la cual iba con Alice (mi mejor amiga) Antes de entrar al salón me encontré con Alice.

-Hola –saludo Alice- ¿Quieres salir, Bella? –pregunto cómo sabia que lo iba hacer, como todos los días. Y lo que ella no se imaginaba era mi respuesta la cual fue:

-Claro ¿Cuándo? –pregunte mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestro lugar, Alice se quedo boquiabierta ante mi repuesta- ¿Alice?

-No sé ¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunto, se me quedo mirando y yo me sentí cohibida.

-¿Qué?

-No nada es que solo estoy… un poco sorprendida, nada más –confeso.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte.

-Porque nunca quieres salir, amiga, siempre te la pasas en tu casa y la verdad tu actitud me estaba preocupando… -explico, con cara triste- Nunca te vi desmoronarte tanto, ni siquiera cuando se fue Vanessa. Te quiero y lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo se Alice –le asegure- Así que ¿a dónde iremos?

-Bueno… -pensó-. Te presentare a mi hermano

-¿Tú hermano? –pregunte sorprendida. Que yo supiera o me acordara Alice no tenía hermanos, cuando iba a visitarla nunca, nunca hablaban de un hermano. Ni Esme ni Carlisle, hablaban de él, o era mi imaginación, ya que yo no me acordara de casi nada, desde que murió mi madre.

-Si –me dijo- ¿no te había hablado de él?

-No, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano. –le asegure.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir? –volvió a preguntar-.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando quieras –prosiguió Alice-, que te parece…. ¿Mañana?

-Excelente ¿a qué hora? –le pregunte-.

-A las 11:00 ¿te parece bien?

-Claro –le asegure a los cinco minutos entro el profesor Bertthy.

Las clases se me pasaron muy rápido, el almuerzo. Todo.

Las clases se me pasaron muy rápido, el almuerzo. Todo.

Cuando salí para ver si ya había llegado mi hermano con su novia Rosalie una de mis mejores amigas, aunque ella fuera un año más grande que yo pero lo éramos. Y creo aun lo seguíamos siendo ya que también éramos cuñadas por mi hermanito. Es una buena chava. Buena onda y bonita.

-Hola Bella –salido Rosalie- me conto tu hermano que ya te estás recuperando –explico Rose-, eso me parece muy bien, tenemos que salir alguna vez.

-Hola Rose pues que hermano tan mas chismoso tengo, no te creas –después me reí de mi hermano-, y si ya estoy saliendo gracias por preocuparte, y lo hago porque sé que a este grandulón le preocupaba que no saliera –dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermano y le daba un beso en la mejilla y vi que se ruborizaba.

-Bueno ya está bien de hablar a mis costillas ¿nos vamos? –pregunto Emmett mientras se deshacía de mi abrazo y abrazo a Rose- Vámonos enana.

-Sí –le reclame-: ash claro como no soy tu novia no te puedo abrazar ¿cierto?

-Claro enana que me puedes abrazar no necesariamente tienes que ser Rose para abrazarme –y se carcajeo de mi expresión-, pero…. ¿nos podemos ir?

-Claro –le dije-: te quiero hermano ¿lo sabes?

-Si enana, claro que lo sé. Yo también te quiero. –me aseguro-.

Nos dirigimos primero a la casa de Rose para dejarla ahí –y se demoro mucho-. Después se dirigió a casa pero antes de llegar pregunto:

-Haber enana Swan ¿Por qué tu revelación? –había preguntado mi hermano, con una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos azules igualitos a como los solía tener mi mamá- (Renée) ¿Por qué ahora quieres salir? –volvió a preguntar con la misma curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

-Es que se lo prometí Hable en voz alta, estúpida. Pensé para mis adentros. Bueno está bien prometí que saldría adelante por ti y por Vanessa, bueno y también por el duendecillo. –conteste al final con el apodo que le habíamos dado a Alice, el sabría a quien me refería.

-Haber enana ¿a quién se lo prometiste? –Oh, Oh- Isabella Marie Swan.

-Mande conteste algo asustada por lo que le fuera a decir- Esta bien, está bien, te lo diré –dije después de una pausa-. Pero… prométeme que note reirás de mi –le suplique con un susurro, agachando la cabeza a causa de el rubor.

-No me reiré –contesto con la pequeña impronta de una promesa- ¿Está bien?

-Si lo harás –le asegure- vas a pensar que estoy loca.

-Bueno, enana, eso ya lo sabía –se burlo. Así que mejor dime o voy a pensar que es algo muy, muy malo.

-Gracias –le conteste con sarcasmo-, está bien te lo diré –le asegure-. Es que anoche tuve un sueño: soñé con mamá y me hizo prometerle que viviría, bueno en sí que saldría adelante, que ya no estaría deprimida y así le conté-, y bueno eso trato de cumplir fue lo único que me pidió –fue entonces que vi que se llevaba la mano a la boca, para contener la risa-, me habías prometido no reírte ¿lo recuerdas? –le recordé a Emmett- ahora piensas que estoy loca ¿cierto?

-Perdón –se disculpo- Y no estás loca hermanita –me aseguro, pero yo sabía que solo me lo decía para que no me ofendiera-. Y me parece bien, Bella, que lo andes cumpliendo aunque solo haya sido un sueño

-Bien, ahora cambiando de tema –le conteste-, Alice –empecé- me invito a su casa… -le comente- es que me quiere presentar a su hermano –le pedí- ¿Me dejarías ir? –pregunte-.

-Bella –empezó a protestar- no soy Charlie ¿entiendes? –Aseguro- Has lo que quieras bueno, excepto eso, claro – se burlo- si quieres salir, sal. –me aseguro mi hermano- Por cierto. Creo al hermano de Ale ya lo conozco va conmigo a la universidad.

-Ah, ok. –Le empecé a decir- Es que lo anterior lo decía porque eres mi hermano, y siempre me has cuidado, a mí, a mamá y a … -no quería ni decir su nombre, le conteste cuando ya habíamos llegado a el porche de la casa-. Por eso te quiero –le dije, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta-, hermanito…

-Mande –contesto dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Me vas a dejar ir con Alice? –volví a preguntar, aunque sabía que me iba a decir que si- ¿Entonces?


	5. Presentaciones I

**Presentaciones**

Después de clases me apresure al estacionamiento para esperar a mi hermano y vi que venía con Rose.

-Hola Bella –saludo Rosalie –me conto tu hermano que ya te estamos recuperando, que ya sales eso me parece muy bien.

-Hola Rose –salude con una sonrisa en mi cara y volteando a ver a mi grande hermano oso [(yo quiero uno así)] —pues que hermano tan chismoso tengo –empecé a reir a carcajada limpia- Y si ya estoy saliendo porque sé que a este grandote le preocupaba que no saliera –y abrace a mi queridísimo hermano Emmett.

-Bueno ya está bien ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto mi hermano alejándose de mí y fue y abrazo a Rose-, Vámonos enana.

-Si –le dije, haciendo un puchero provocando la risa de mi hermano—Claro—dije—yo no puedo abrazar a mi hermano ¿cierto?

-Claro que si enana—me aseguro, se separo de Rose cariñosamente y se acerco a mí, pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros—pero ¿nos podemos ir? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sip, vámonos –le conteste—Te quiero grandote –le dije alzándome en puntillas {ya que mi hermano no era precisamente "bajo"} para darle un beso a mi hermano en su mejilla derecha.

-Yo también hermanita.

-Bueno, basta de cursilerías ¡Vámonos! –nos interrumpió Rose, riéndose de nosotros.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Rose, para que mi hermano la dejara en su casa {se demoro demasiado para serles franca} Después se dirigió a casa, pero antes me pregunto porque ahora quería salir.

-Haber enana Swan, ahora si dime: ¿Por qué tu revelación? –habia preguntado con una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos azules _como los de mi madre_ hermosos y grandes, y en su rostro-. ¿Por qué ahora quieres salir? –volvió a preguntar con la misma curiosidad en sus ojos y en su rostro.

-Es que se lo prometí –afirme—Lo prometí, por ti, por Vanessa y por Allie –le asegure, al mismo tiempo hice mala cara por lo que iba a decir a continuación-: y claro por Charlie –casi nunca le decía papá [(dentro de poco sabran porque, bueno dentro de unos capítulos más)].

-Haber enana ¿A quién se lo prometiste? –me pregunto con voz preocupada y volteo a verme por un breve segundo como si estuviera loca {aunque si lo estaba}—Isabella Marie Swan, mas te vale que me contestes.

-¿Si?—conteste preocupada, solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando estaba enojado o preocupada, así que eso no era buena señal—esta bien, esta bien—dije resiganda, a mi hermano nunca le podría mentir ni ocultar nada.


End file.
